The use of animals is an integral part of biomedical research, providing unique opportunities for critical advances in scientific knowledge. Such work in turn contributes to the well-being of human and animal populations throughout the world. Within this context, the tremendous growth and increasing breadth of the research program at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) has been paralleled by growth and transformation within the Department of Animal Resources (DAR). The Department of Animal Resources has been involved in a long term project to upgrade the facilities, improve animal health and minimize research variables. This proposal is a continuation of the long term goals and addresses three short term goals: AIM 1- Surface coatings for the Experimental Rodent Colony and Transgenic Facility. Recoating surfaces with the proposed coatings will result in a more thorough, less labor intensive sanitation of the facility with a direct result on the health and welfare of the animals and the validity of the science. The current coverings are maintained continuously at a tremendous expense in terms of time and money. AIM 2- Core Research Support Services; Monoclonal Antibody Production; Screening of scid Mice. A unique part of the animal care program is its centralized support services which enables a number of investigators to expand their research capability by utilizing these facilities. Monoclonal antibody production and immunoglobulin monitoring of scid mice from the breeding colony have been identified as institutional needs several times over the past 3 years. Professional oversight of this resource would facilitate research, decrease redundancy and associated costs, and improve animal welfare. AIM 3- Environmental Monitoring System for the Rodent Breeding and Non- human Primate Facility. Unreliable room temperatures, air changes and pressure differentials are unacceptable variables in research and animal care programs. The establishment of a highly sensitive environmental monitoring system that provides the specification of temperature, humidity, lighting levels, air flow and pressure differential set points and alarms at the Sorrento Valley Facility would prevent adverse affects on animal health, welfare and research validity.